


[宗昂] Valentinesy Disorder

by KIRAPAN



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRAPAN/pseuds/KIRAPAN
Summary: *宗昂的開始交往前10分鐘*很多遲疑很多顧慮的fall in lovelove拖稿了兩年結果變成這樣了的2021年情人節紀念文()盡量想甜蜜的但這大概就是我的極限嗎...
Relationships: Kagurazaka Soushi/Etou Kouki, 宗昂
Kudos: 2





	[宗昂] Valentinesy Disorder

[BGM♫](https://open.spotify.com/album/6EQp5N0idCW9zpbCsR4voy) Meghavor (責怪) - Lilit Hovhannisyan

  


電視螢幕裏，介紹著地方工藝名物的影像與聲音流出。

愜意午後本應如此消磨難得的休假，宗司卻怎麼樣也無法專注於老練職人施展在木雕上的純熟技藝。源自體內的噪音壓過節目旁白。兩人獨處的共用室內空氣沉降凝滯，宗司的意識卻浮動著，隨時要逃跑似的，但離散的下一瞬間又收攏。

收攏向身邊的昂輝。

宗司拉鬆衣領，懷疑起空調的暖房設定太強了。

昂輝拿起玻璃杯，喝了口茶然後放回矮几。宗司很確定昂輝的狀況沒有比自己好到哪裡去，只是宗司無法轉頭去實際查看，因為宗司幾乎怯於與昂輝眼神交會。

像這樣一點也不帥，甚至因此而氣惱，完全不像自己的模樣，都只為了昂輝。

更糟的是，所謂情人節。

略過所有那些窩囊的優柔不決的笨拙過程，結果就是宗司準備了巧克力。並且無意間聽到涼太與昂輝的對話，宗司不可挽回得知道了昂輝也準備了。不是分送給週遭朋友與staff的那種，而是宗司冒險踏入專賣店買來的僅止一個對象，的那種。雖然現在依然內心掙扎著自己一個男的準備情人節巧克力是要怎樣，但發現到昂輝做了同樣的事，宗司清楚怦動心臟內滲出的灼熱已經再也按耐不住了。

自己做來只有彆扭的舉措，為什麼放在昂輝身上卻盡是難以言喻的可愛。

「那個…宗司？就是說，節目已經結束了…」

突然被身邊好聽的聲音換回神，宗司才意識到前方的螢幕裡播放著的是廣告。

「啊、哦，結束了啊，對…唔！」

心慌下抓起遙控器，應該要切換頻道的，拇指卻急壓到了電源鍵。

返黑的寬長螢幕瞬間只映著沙發上保持著距離正座著的宗司與昂輝。即使不至於清晰，彼此的輪廓透露出的模糊神情已經徹底超出了宗司現在所能承受的範圍。

「宗司？」

「好像有SolidS送的甜點，望回來前先解決掉吧！」

站起身走往廚房，宗司沒有看向昂輝。不只是室溫，氧氣含量也出了問題。

冰箱打開後，層架間最不像SOARA五人會買的東西，宗司拿出了紅黑緞帶精緻包裝著手掌尺寸的方型紙盒。似乎只剩這個了。原來是單獨分裝起來的嗎。

「…那些傢伙也太會吃了。你就不用客氣解決吧。」宗司將紙盒在昂輝前放下。

「诶？可是、」

「應該他們吃過了的樣子，剩下這個大概是要留給我的，現在沒吃掉等到傍晚望餓了這個也不會存在太久。不用在意，望的零食太多了，我也沒特別喜歡甜的。」

各方面都顧及了，昂輝才淺笑著打開紙盒。

宗司坐回原位，兩人間的距離比剛才要更靠近，肩膀幾乎能彼此相觸。

「杯子蛋糕…嗎。」

終於揭曉了的來自SolidS的情人節分贈，是一個有點大的巧克力杯子蛋糕，淺棕奶油的擠花與焦糖、銀糖珠、巧克力碎片裝飾得十分艷麗，風格非常的SolidS。

宗司再次表達了不想吃，昂輝也就順從宗司示意，將小銀叉刺下。

昂輝挖起一片黑棕放入雙唇間抿入。

只是看著這樣的景象，宗司似乎又要失神了。

清靜的淺眸忽然亮了起來。品嘗著口中滋味的昂輝直盯著桌面上缺了一角的杯子蛋糕，彷彿從來沒看過這種東西似的。稍微睜大了眼的昂輝，又挖了些蛋糕，細細變化著的表情果然還是可愛。然後宗司才意識到預料外的反應所表現的含意。

「味道有哪裡奇怪嗎？該不會是壞掉了吧？」

「不……該說是驚喜吧，雖然跟想像的不一樣，但很美味。」

「是嗎。那就好。」

安下心的宗司注意到昂輝不僅是給予正面評價，挖起蛋糕的動作也積極了些。所以這是昂輝吃到覺得美味的東西時候的反應嗎……。不行了。太可愛了。胸口痛。

但還是保持著鎮靜的宗司仍然沉默著，湊近昂輝到彼此腿側相貼的近距離。

「宗司…？」

什麼也沒多說，宗司只是張開了嘴。

眼角餘光瞥見了昂輝漸漸粉染的白皙臉頰，以及似乎要說話卻沒發出聲的雙唇。

昂輝叉起一口濕潤的褐黑，放入宗司的嘴裏。

「唔……！？」

最初在口腔內不太甜的濃郁可可味融化開，但幾秒後、喉嚨底的清辣是怎麼回事？並非薄荷之類的香草，確實是那種辣椒的辛香料的芬芳湧散，微燒著黏膜，與淳厚的巧克力混合。鮮明的刺激煥新氣息，與甜蜜交疊從食道上至鼻腔舒暢。

「…還有這種的啊。」

「的確是平常不會接觸到的味道呢。」

昂輝笑說著，很滿足的樣子。宗司覺得剛才能想起冰箱裡還有這個，真是太好了。

喉嚨裡的馥甜與辣似乎也暖入了胃底擴散，身體似乎感覺到一些發熱了。

這次換宗司拿過叉子，複製一樣的舉措，貼至昂輝的唇畔。

「怎麼，你先開始的吧。」

宗司啞然輕笑。

昂輝愣了片刻沒有回話，稍微躊躇後放鬆了表情，微笑著張開口。

胸腔裏，愛憐滿溢的情思無限膨脹。

彼此都不是健談的類型，昂輝再拿去了叉子，然後換宗司自己，接續又輪昂輝。就這樣在無言中相餵。旁觀看來大概是蠢得可以的行為吧。但、因為對象是昂輝。

是這樣的啊。再一次的、一次又一次的確認了，自己是如此得喜歡著這個人。

沒有原因，也不需任何讚美。並非因為昂輝有多麼的好──雖然昂輝是好到會讓人懷疑是否真實存在的那般──然而宗司只是很單純的、只因為是昂輝，所以。

……又或確實被自己的戀心蒙蔽了？

這麼一想，居然還有些去責怪昂輝的意思了。自己真的是完全不正常了啊。

所以，宗司放棄思考了。

時間凝滯之下，桌上只剩下空了的紙盒。

「宗司…」

昂輝輕喃著，低下視線。宗司的手就擱在昂輝的耳邊，撫娑著。

「有些話…想對你說，昂。」

「……。我、也是。」

昂輝捧起宗司寬厚的指掌，握在自己的雙手間。溫暖的撫觸裏細細震顫。

要說什麼呢？

又或什麼也不必言明。

宗司喜歡昂輝，戀愛意義的喜歡。

同樣的，昂輝也喜歡宗司。宗司知道。並且也知道，昂輝知道宗司知道、知道宗司知道昂輝自己知道。似乎複雜得好像難以理清，但其實也就那麼簡單的事。

空與望的結論是『告白啊！』，而志季那邊則是『都還沒過夜…？』

然而真相是宗司與昂輝之間存有一種並不著急的默契。

直到、今天。

情人節。

「差不多也是時候…我們、」

「等、等下！」

「！…？」

昂輝忽然態度丕變，慌忙推開宗司，然後才注意到自己出格的舉動似的。

「抱歉！但、…那個、我把想給你的巧克力留在房裏了……現在就去拿，稍微等等！」

現在這樣的氣氛嗎…。宗司不禁苦笑。

宗司拉住站立起的昂輝，牽起明顯因為緊張而握緊的拳，溫柔攤開。

「昂，就再陪我一下吧？你的巧克力，晚點我會很珍惜得慎重收下的，好嗎？」

不確定自己是露出了什麼表情，但是昂輝的反應彷彿看到什麼很不得了的東西似的，俯面苦著臉，白皙的精削雙頰暈染粉嫩，細眉輕擰，狹麗藍眸晶瑩濕潤。昂輝拘謹坐回宗司的身邊，但卻彼此挨得更近了。該怎麼定義這樣一個狀況呢，大概、就只是本來就若隱若現的什麼，現在已經是完全藏不住了吧。

昂輝斜傾了身，燦爛的柔順金髮壓上宗司的肩窩。

鬢髮摩娑，昂輝的呼吸、溫暖臉頰、頷骨的形狀都是如此清晰暴露在宗司的感知裏。宗司直盯向正前方的黑螢幕，幾乎不敢側眼去看就貼著自己臉邊的昂輝。

「總覺得，變得不像是自己了…。」

悶著聲的感嘆，似乎是懊惱、又幾似在埋怨著。不僅物理距離，感覺、像這樣表露出陌生情緒而顯得不安著的昂輝，散發比任何時候都要更有溫度的親近感。

原來……我們都是一樣的啊…。

體內隨之竄熱，意識都要鈍化了。

想用力地緊緊抱住這個可愛的存在。立刻。

「……」

於是宗司握實了昂輝的手，十指交扣。

「？…啊、」

昂輝驚訝了一下，默聲回握予同等溫熱，彼此側身相依密貼。這樣子，完全就像是戀人了吧。而事實也真的只再稍微需要一個提問、以及一個瞭然於心的回答。

森林裏的清冷朝霧變成了電毛毯與熱紅酒的味道。

「我們，在一起吧……昂。」

宗司閉起眼，全身全心感受著當下輕盈的滿溢幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看到這裡的你!!!!
> 
> ##以下為私人筆記作為紀錄，會破壞正文的氣氛，不建議下閱，還請斟酌##
> 
> 真的就是太安逸太鬆懈結果就是趕不上情人節，2019年的情人節文案拖到2021還是這樣拖稿的惡習，但是再不發又會拖垮後面的節奏，夏天就2期了今年不能再默默拖過去，一定要有一個了結，否則堆積那一堆文案實在整個效率就很差  
> 雖然對最後呈現的樣子還算滿意的，畢竟本來就很少寫這樣王道的甜蜜蜜的情節，但本來真的不是長這樣，所以感覺對不起這篇文所呈現的意象，因為這不是初衷，而是變成是一個應急的替代品  
> 但是本來的規劃又確實有點難以負荷，尤其接下來的排程又都很趕，內容還都蠻巨大的，或許是藉口，但可能真的沒能力在完成那篇R-18G之後還要在情節前趕出一堆工口羞恥play喜劇，雖然感覺還是可以的，但每次就是鬆懈  
> 然而原本要用在這邊的題材確實就浪費了，所以就記錄在這裡
> 
> 情人節單身症狀發作的空促成ALIVE一起手做巧克力。全員出門採買材料藉口昂輝負責教學很辛苦然後宗司有大叔味所以獨留兩人。宗昂吃了SolidS誤送的有媚藥的巧克力蛋糕。差一步互相告白的宗昂開始症狀，昂輝忍不住脫了騎上宗司，坦白自己總是想著宗司處理自己，而且剛才來SOARA的共用室前也做過，所以後面才會是已經準備好的狀態。宗司雖然很驚訝但自己也快極限了，但是到宗司要插入前突然昂輝要制止因為驚覺要按照步驟來，所以宗司一邊因為太可愛心臟痛同時立即告白牽手擁抱接吻後終於開始結合。接下來是剣介POV，採買回來的ALIVE聽到奇怪的聲音然後衝進共用室，看到了絕對不能看的畫面然後一陣的混亂，直接死機的廉與要犯下兇案的涼太。剣介給昂輝外套然後宗司爆發驚人力氣駅弁抱起昂輝，過程中太刺激不斷叫出聲音的昂輝臉縮在宗司肩上完全不敢睜眼，羞恥的不能思考但同時卻被這樣的羞恥弄得似乎身體更興奮了，結果來不離開共用室在所有人在場的狀況下射在宗司身上。
> 
> 其實還有一個顧慮是開始續寫才發現自己並沒有到那麼了解宗司，並不及跟衛昂有交集的空。雖然歌都聽但主推QUELL副推Growth，真的對SOARA的了解就平常一些SS跟一些drama還有電影，開始要細寫宗司時確實感覺到了力有未逮的部份，是很心虛的。或許在這個階段我真的只能寫不能太長的小短篇吧
> 
> 另外果然還是想寫昂輝的羞恥play啊，只是就不知道能用在之後的哪個文案裏，這部份就還要再計畫了呢


End file.
